Emma's 1st prom with Will
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma prom! Will makes a special prom for Emma since she never has gone to prom :D


Emma had told Will many times that she had never been to her prom before so since prom was coming up Will wanted to surprise her with their own prom. Will wanted to have a surprise at the school prom but then have something a little more special with just the two of them. Will couldn't wait to surprise her, he knew that this was something she always wished for and he was about to make her dreams come true.

"Ok Will so I have to stay after work for a few hours so I'm going to just change at work before the prom so I don't have to rush home"

"Ok babe sounds good how about I meet you in your office after you get dressed"

"Sounds great" Emma said as they kissed each other

They headed out the door to their separate cars and drove to work. Will knew Emma had to stay after work because she had an "appointment" which with some help from the glee club they decided to keep her at school as long as possible so Will could get the apartment ready for their prom.

After school Will rushed home to set up everything he planned for Emma's special prom. After about an hour Will went back to the school and walked through the hallway and then he saw Emma though her glass walled office. It always seemed to amaze Will how beautiful Emma was, she was wearing a red dress that went just above her knee and had a white sweater on. Even though she wasn't dressed any different than any other day, this was different because this is their prom night.

Will knocked on her door and walked in "I've got a little something for you, open your hand and close your eyes" Emma did exactly what she was told "ok open your eyes" she opened her eyes to a corsage in her hand.

"Aww Will it's beautiful, thank you" Emma grinned

"Let me put it on you" Will took the flower and slid the band onto her wrist of her left hand. "Just beautiful, you are absolutely beautiful tonight Emma, how did I ever get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Emma blushed "Oh stop it Will you're making me blush"

"You're absolutely beautiful when you blush, why would I stop"

Emma smiled and kissed him

"Ok honey I think it's time to go to your prom"

"My prom?"

"I know how much you wanted to go to your prom, so I decided to make tonight all about you."

"Oh Will but this is the kids night I had my night a long time ago and it's my fault I didn't go"

"Now stop I'm actually glad you never went to you prom" Will said as Emma looked confused at him "Cause now I get to be the one to take you to prom" Will smiled at her

"Oh Will you're the best fiancé a girl could ever ask for"

"Anything for my one and only love" Will leaned over and kissed her "Now are you ready to go to prom" Will said as Emma nodded, they walked hand and hand into the gym where prom was. Emma's eyes opened wide when she saw the gym. Will can tell she was excited, he could see it in her eyes.

"You want to dance?" Will said

"Yes I would love that"

Will and Emma danced to a slow ballad. Will and Emma felt like it was just them on the dance floor, they almost forgot that there were other students there.

"By the way Will, thanks for sending some of the glee kids to my office after school, I figured you were up to something."

Will laughed "you caught me I guess I can't sneak anything past you"

"So what are you up to then?" Emma questioned him

"I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise"

Will and Emma danced for a while and after a while figgins announced it was time to crown king and queen. After queen and king had their dance Rachel came up on stage "We wanted to also do something special for our favorite teachers and have a Queen and King with our favorite teachers. I'm pleased to announce our Queen in Mrs. Pillsbury and the King is Mr. Schuester"

Emma looked confused "Emma I wanted you to experience the best first prom ever, and being crowned prom queen is a big deal for woman"

"I'm telling you Will sometimes you surprise me, but I love it when you surprise me like this"

Emma and Will got their crowns and headed to the dance floor for their dance as king and queen. After the dance was over Will and Emma headed home, Emma had the best night of her life with the man she loved, things couldn't get any better for her.

Will waited for Emma at the apartment and they walked into the apartment hand and hand the first thing Emma saw was the banner that read "Welcome to Prom 1983" 1983 was Emma's senior year of high school.

"Will...what is this?"

"I'm remaking your prom, I even got the dress your mom bought for you for your prom and she saved it even though you never went to your prom so I asked your mom to ship it here so I can take it to a tailor to get it fitted to one of your dresses so you could wear it" Will went to the closet and grabbed the dress and walked over to Emma

"Will it looks like the day my mom brought it home from the store, I can't believe it!" Emma threw her arms around Will "Thank you so much, I'm glad I didn't go to my senior prom because nothing would of been better than this, this prom involves the man I'm madly in love with" Emma passionately kissed Will. "You are the best thing that has come into my life you make me feel normal and no one has been able to do that me but you, and you have no idea how that makes me feel...to feel normal" Emma started to cry "I love you so much you have no idea"

"I love you too baby, I'm glad I make you feel so good, that's what I always hope for"

Emma loved her life, she loved Will and loved the fact that this year she would be Mrs. Emma Schuester she couldn't even imagine having his last name as hers. At this point she felt her life couldn't get any better but knew that there were a lot of great things coming her way.


End file.
